


you and me, we got our own sense of time

by jisungs



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Fluff, Jisung-centric, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slice of Life, jisung just loves chenle a whole lot, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 09:23:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14931563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungs/pseuds/jisungs
Summary: jisung is a silent lover. chenle doesn’t mind.





	you and me, we got our own sense of time

**Author's Note:**

> this has not been proofread sorry ;; also this has been inspired by the nct mini game where jisung was supposed to flick the game and think of chenle but he changed his mind (cause he can’t ever think of hurting chenle) - title taken from vampire weekend’s hannah hunt (go give it a listen)

jisung is a silent lover.

he doesn’t say endearing words as much as his boyfriend does to him and it makes him feel bad. he feels that he should speak up more about how chenle looked pretty today or how his laugh made his heart burst, but all jisung can do is stare.

jisung feels bad that all he can do is stare when chenle is hurting, when studies can get a bit too much for him and he comes home with tears in his eyes and a swollen nose running into his arms, when he cries too hard because he misses his home and his family, or when he gets nightmares in the middle of the night, clutching onto him. jisung can’t say much and all his thoughts inside his head about ways on how to comfort his scared boyfriend are all reduced to a pat on the head, a kiss on his forehead, or a warm hug.

but chenle doesn’t mind that he does all the talking for him. chenle will always ask at the end of each day about how his day went, and jisung will glady answer that it was “boring without you” (chenle will always joke about how jisung flirts too much). chenle urges jisung to tell him about his day in detail, and jisung complies rather well, making the conversation lively and interesting. most of their days end like this—with comfortable and quiet conversations about their respective classes. he doesn’t mind that he’s the one who asks for directions when they’re lost, or the one who picks out their groceries and has conversations with the cashier, or the one who playfully tells stories to the children during their monthly volunteer, or the one who tells jisung how his hands are too big (but chenle adores it), or the one who makes sure jisung’s stuff is ready for class, or the one who tells jisung how much he loves him and makes him complete.

from time to time, jisung will ask “i should talk more, right?” and chenle will pause, not entirely sure of what to say exactly, but he will always reassure jisung that his presence is enough because chenle is always there to keep him company and will gladly fill in the gaps for him. he whispers ‘i love you’ and silently kisses jisung every night before chenle places his head under jisung’s chin, hugging him tight, and dozing off.

jisung isn’t good with words. when he _does_ speak up, he never says it right. he remembers he once told chenle that he loves the way his eyes disappear when he smiles but all that came out was “where are your eyes?” and it coerced chenle to laugh without closing his eyes the following week. he tried to tell chenle how lovely he looks when he blushes, but all he could muster was a small “cute.” but jisung is getting better, or so he thinks he is. he sneaks out of the bed at two in the morning just to watch ted talk videos on how to speak confidently (he’s watched seven videos so far). he signs up for seminars during the weekends and never forgets to take notes. he slowly pushes himself to talk to the cashier instead during their grocery shopping. jisung smiles at himself because of how he’s grown ( _and it’s all for chenle_ , he thinks).

when jisung says that he’s a silent lover, he means that he counts every eyelash on chenle’s eyes when he sleeps before waking him up, he kisses his eyelids open to get him to shower, he puts an extra teaspoon of milk in his coffee just how he likes it, he arranges chenle’s shoes since he always forgets, he wraps him in his arms when he’s sniffling about life, he saves his contact name as ‘princess’ just because, and he’s making sure that he protects him from every atrocious thing that could hurt his sunshine, but he never forgets to tell him about his day, or about the tinge of pink on his cheeks when he calls him ‘baby’, or how lovely he simply looks when they’re staring into each other’s eyes.

at the end of the day, he thinks that he’s a silent lover because he feels that there are never enough words to convey how beautiful and painstakingly meaningful chenle made his life now.

 

 

 

if that’s what it means to be a silent lover to the rest of the world, then jisung doesn’t mind at all.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
